Pℓacebσ
by Daneshka Boticcelli
Summary: Porque no lo resistia, no podía con tanta necesidad acumulada. Necesitaba liberarse, necesitaba sentirse amado...Necesitaba placebo, le necesitaba...
1. Chapter 1

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece bla bla bla xD

**DEDICATORIA:**

Este fic (Nuevo LOL) va dedicado especialmente a mi querida, adorada y amada hermana **Dakota Boticcelli** :D

Hermana! te megasuperquieroamo xDD

Gracias por estar siempre alli para mi! :D en las buenas y en las malas! siempre apoyandome y animandome a escribir cada una de las locuras que pasan por mi mente

Gracias por tu apoyo y tu amor :D ja! porque sé que me amas hahahahahahahaha xDD

Y nunca encontraras alguien tan maravillosa como yo :D y yo nunca encontrare a alguien tan maravillosa como tu xD

la hermandad y la maravillosidad nos une!

te megasuperquieroamo

* * *

**Advertencia:**

DRAMA KINGS XDDD

Drama

Drama

y más drama xD

* * *

**Made In Daneshka**

* * *

**•·.·´¯`·.·• Pℓacebσ** **•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Inseguridad, estaba lleno de ella. El ardor en su pecho de repente se convierte en un dolor insoportable e insostenible, la inseguridad domina su ser y es cuando se ve _obligado_ a recurrir a la única cura para su dolencia.

Placebo.

Sí, eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Placebo, eso que Sasuke le da.

Cuando la inseguridad domina su ser, cuando los pensamientos y la duda carcomen sus entrañas, Naruto se pregunta si Sasuke le corresponde. Se pregunta si Sasuke le quiere. La incertidumbre sobre aquellos sentimientos desconocidos para él es lo que le hacen apresurar el paso y tocar enérgica e incansablemente esa gran y oscura puerta.

Necesita placebo, necesita el placebo que sólo Sasuke puede darle.

Necesita la dosis de placebo en la que Sasuke se entrega a él sin mucha resistencia, necesita la seguridad de las caricias accidentadas en modo de respuesta que él le da.

Necesita escuchar un gemido fugitivo, de esos que escapan de la boca que intenta reprimirlos. Necesita que los labios cerrados de Sasuke le correspondan y lo hagan sentir seguro.

Necesita, desea y quiere sentir que Sasuke le quiere. Que le quiere de verdad.

_Necesita placebo._

Es entonces cuando, después de esperar impacientemente, Sasuke abre la puerta y él lo besa sin conciencia, sin paciencia. Es cuando Naruto le besa con mucho amor reprimido, de esos amores que tienden a volverse violentos.

De esos amores que comienzan un día sin que te des cuenta, de esos mismos que te dominan cuando menos lo esperas.

Después de besarlo, Naruto prefiere callar y hacerle el amor sin decir ni una sola palabra. Porque Naruto le ama y no sabe qué es lo que siente Sasuke por él. Y a pesar de que puede simplemente parar de quitarle la ropa a Sasuke a jalones y preguntarle sin ningún impedimento qué es lo que siente, Naruto prefiere callar y recibir gustoso su dosis de placebo.

Prefiere sufrir y callar, prefiere imaginar que Sasuke le ama y se auto engaña a sí mismo antes de tener que preguntar y escuchar las palabras a las cuales tanto teme.

_"…No te amo…"_

Esas mismas palabras que lo hieren profundamente con tal sólo imaginárselas, esas mismas que le causarían una muerte inmediata si las escuchara salir de la mismísima boca de Sasuke.

Por eso, Naruto prefiere mil veces callar y amar en silencio. Prefiere vivir de esa manera, con visitas furtivas y reuniones no planeadas. Prefiere ser un simple amante a no ser nadie en la vida de Sasuke.

Porque algo en su interior le dice que Sasuke no le ama. Algo en lo más profundo de su ser le grita que no le corresponde y se siente terriblemente mal cuando las acciones de Sasuke lo comprueban.

Naruto necesita que Sasuke le ame.

_Lo quiere, lo necesita, lo desea._

Pero a pesar de estar besándole, de estar haciéndole el amor, Sasuke se muestra indiferente y frío. Y a Naruto le duele, le duele mucho pero prefiere callar antes de terminar con todo aquello.

Es entonces cuando Naruto oculta sus lágrimas con el sudor, es entonces cuando su garganta le duele hasta más no poder a causa de reprimir el dolor que lleva dentro.

Pero acepta gustoso el placebo, acepta lo poco y lo nada que Sasuke le da.

Porque el placebo le hace sentirse amado dentro y fuera de Sasuke, le hace recobrar la poca seguridad que inútilmente mantiene. Y a pesar de que llora en silencio, Naruto está feliz.

Es feliz porque sabe que nadie más ha tocado a Sasuke, porque sabe que nadie más ha acariciado su blanco y pálido cuerpo. Y es entonces cuando Naruto siente que Sasuke le pertenece aún cuando sea de esa manera, Naruto siente que Sasuke le corresponde aunque sea sólo un poco.

Y es cuando necesita un poco más de placebo al cual se ha vuelto adicto.

_Un completo y total adicto._

Pero a pesar de que el placebo calma sus inseguridades y le da una paz temporal, el dolor siempre vuelve.

Y cuando todo acaba, Naruto siente que no puede soportar tanto dolor. Siente que ha rebasado los límites de lo permisible y que en cualquier momento morirá observando la manera despreocupada en la que Sasuke se levanta de la cama y se dirige al baño sin volver a mirarle.

Sasuke nunca le mira cuando hacen eso, Sasuke nunca le habla después de hacer eso.

_Sasuke nunca hace nada._

Porque Sasuke no le ama, y Naruto no puede imaginar sentimiento más grande dentro de su ser. Sasuke se va, y Naruto sabe lo que viene a continuación.

_Porque le ama y Sasuke no le corresponde._

Naruto sabe que Sasuke no saldrá del baño hasta que él no se haya ido, por lo que sabe que es una tontería esperarle tendido en la cama. Y es entonces cuando se ve obligado a levantarse para vestirse, porque sabe que tiene que irse. Porque sabe y tiene claro que no puede quedarse esa, ni ninguna otra noche en la cama junto a Sasuke.

Porque Naruto le ama pero Sasuke no siente lo mismo. Porque sabe que Sasuke no soportaría el dormir a su lado y muchas veces se pregunta el por qué de sus actos, el por qué el hecho de que Sasuke le permita dominarlo de esa manera.

_Humillarlo, como el mismo Sasuke lo denominaba._

Y Sasuke, sin quererlo, le daba un poco más de placebo. Le daba ánimos sin decir una palabra, le alentaba a seguir yendo a su casa.

_Le seguía permitiendo estar tan cerca que ya era imposible alejarse._

Porque Naruto le ama y siente que Sasuke no le corresponde, pero le hace sentir tan feliz con sus besos correspondidos, con sus caricias accidentales y con los gemidos que escapan de su boca cerrada.

Sasuke le da el placebo necesario para irse, pero lo suficientemente poco para volver por más.

Porque a Naruto le es imposible vivir sin placebo, le es imposible vivir sin Sasuke.

* * *

YOSHHHH! XD

qué tal les ha parecido? XD sé que es un poco diferente pero me ha encantado :D ha salido de mis entrañas!

aunque es corto, creo que este fic sera de varios capitulos :D pretendo presentar muchos placebos de diferentes puntos de vista :D

espero les haya gustado! XD

Proximamente:

El placebo de Sasuke :D

**¿Review?~**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece bla bla bla xD

**DEDICATORIA:**

Este fic (Nuevo LOL) va dedicado especialmente a mi querida, adorada y amada hermana **Dakota Boticcelli** :D

Hermana! te megasuperquieroamo xDD

Gracias por estar siempre alli para mi! :D en las buenas y en las malas! siempre apoyandome y animandome a escribir cada una de las locuras que pasan por mi mente

Gracias por tu apoyo y tu amor :D ja! porque sé que me amas hahahahahahahaha xDD

Y nunca encontraras alguien tan maravillosa como yo :D y yo nunca encontrare a alguien tan maravillosa como tu xD

la hermandad y la maravillosidad nos une!

te megasuperquieroamo

* * *

**Advertencia:**

DRAMA KINGS XDDD

Drama

Drama

y más drama xD

* * *

**Made In Daneshka**

* * *

**•·.·´¯`·.·• Pℓacebσ II** **•·.·´¯`·.·•**

_No debió haber permitido que sucediera, no de nuevo._

No debió haber abierto la puerta. Y aún cuando conocía a la perfección esa manera frenética e impaciente de tocar la madera, Sasuke siempre mantenía la esperanza de que se tratara se otra persona y no de Naruto. Mantenía la esperanza de que fuera un asesino a sueldo contratado para asesinarlo o algún profeta de Dios que quisiera guiarlo en el camino.

Pero no, siempre era él, Naruto.

Y a pesar de saberlo, a pesar de saber que su esperanza no tenía sentido, Sasuke se demoraba más de lo necesario en abrirle porque esperaba que el asesino, el profeta o el mismo Naruto se cansaran y se fueran de una vez.

Dejándolo solo y en completa paz.

Cosa que sabe que no sucederá.

Porque las personas que lo odian no tienen el dinero suficiente para contratar a un asesino y mucho menos el valor para intentar asesinarlo con sus propias manos. Porque ninguno de los profetas que haya oído su nombre y viva en esa ciudad sabe que no debe tocar la puerta del amargado y ateo Uchiha. Pero sobre todo, sabe que Naruto es lo más real de todo aquello, porque es el único que va a visitarlo además de ser también el único que espera incansablemente hasta que le abre la puerta.

Y Sasuke prefiere pensar que abre la puerta más por el insistente y molesto toqueteo en la madera que por las ganas que tiene de ver a Naruto. No, él prefiere pensar que todo aquello es un método para liberarse del estrés.

Antes de abrir la puerta, Sasuke sabe lo que sucederá. Sasuke sabe lo que Naruto tiene en mente, pero prefiere pensar que esa noche ha venido sólo a platicar de un poco de todo y nada. Quizás quiera conversar de la economía cambiante, o de las constantes precipitaciones.

Quizás Naruto sólo quiera hablar de un mal día o de uno bueno, aunque sabe que a Sasuke no le interesa en lo más mínimo.

Y es entonces cuando sucede. Sasuke abre la puerta y Naruto no lo piensa siquiera una vez para arrojarse a sus labios, a besarlo sin paciencia y con cierta violencia. Y Sasuke lo permite, porque prefiere pensar que es algo que todo humano necesita.

Piensa también que quizás, Naruto le odie y por eso hace todo aquello. Piensa que quizás Naruto quiere cobrarse todos los sacrificios que una vez hizo por él. Por eso, Sasuke piensa que debe aceptar y dejarse manejar al antojo de su amigo.

Porque Sasuke cree que es lo correcto, Sasuke cree que debe hacerlo.

_Sasuke necesita placebo._

Necesita creer que debe doblegarse ante la voluntad de su amigo por todos los sacrificios que éste ha hecho por él, necesita creer que debe retribuirle su entrega y no hay mejor manera que esa y no porque él realmente quiera.

_O eso quiere creer._

Le corresponde el beso, porque piensa que es lo correcto y no porque también quiera besar a Naruto.

Deja que Naruto lo toque y entre empujones lo lleve hasta la cama, porque cree que ya lo han hecho demasiadas veces en el recibidor y en la sala.

No corresponde directamente a las caricias de Naruto, porque quiere pensar que no le gusta tocar y ser tocado, aún cuando a veces no puede controlar sus impulsos y corresponde accidentalmente.

Cierra su boca tan fuerte que le duele, pero eso no impide que los gemidos escapen de ella; y prefiere pensar que no es porque le agrade el contacto sino más bien por el estado de su cuerpo.

_Caliente, caliente, caliente._

Y cuando todo termina y antes de perder la poca dignidad que le queda, Sasuke se levanta despacio y se dirige al baño sin mucho ánimo. Cierra la puerta y se asea detenidamente sin importarle cuánto se demore en ello.

A veces cree que está bien y otra que está mal, porque sabe que no es normal la ligera opresión que siente en el pecho cuando siente la puerta de la habitación abrirse y cerrarse seguida de la puerta principal de la casa.

Es entonces cuando Sasuke prefiere creer que para Naruto, él es sólo un desfogue. Quiere y se obliga a creer que Naruto no siente nada por él, que lo único que siente es asco y repulsión y es por eso que no pronuncia ni una sola palabra antes o después de hacer eso.

Le gusta creer que Naruto se avergüenza de ello, de que sólo le utiliza cual puta barata y sin dudarlo se larga al darse cuenta de la locura que ha cometido.

Y en ese momento, es cuando Sasuke necesita más placebo.

Necesita reafirmarse a sí mismo que no siente nada por Naruto, necesita creer que no le agrada que le bese, que le acaricie y mucho menos que le haga el amor.

Sasuke necesita creer que no ama a Naruto, que no se ha enamorado de él desde hacía mucho tiempo ya. Necesita creer que no fue él quien dio el primer paso, que no fue él quien provoco toda esa situación.

Sasuke necesita placebo, ese placebo que sólo él mismo puede darse.

Necesita creer que hasta cierto punto odia a Naruto, por ser quien es y representar para él lo que representa.

Y Sasuke, entonces prefiere engañarse a sí mismo. Prefiere pensar que Naruto no siente nada por él, que no desea quedarse en su cama esa, ni ninguna otra noche.

Prefiere pensar que Naruto no le quiere ni siquiera como un amigo, sino como un simple polvo fácil antes de dormir.

Porque Sasuke quiere creer que no se ha enamorado y que Naruto no siente nada por él.

Porque Sasuke desmiente haberse enamorado aún cuando espera paciente que Naruto venga a verle. Porque siente que los actos son más profundos que las palabras, más necesarias que el aire.

Sasuke necesita placebo, mucho placebo. Necesita inyectarse esa idea en su cabeza como si de un adicto a la droga se tratase. Necesita creer que no está enamorado y que hasta cierto punto odia a Naruto, necesita odiar y no amar.

Necesita auto engañarse con el placebo que sólo él puede administrarse, el placebo que su mente acepta sin reclamos.

El placebo que le da una paz temporal, pero que tarde o temprano acaba y es cuando el control se pierde en los mares de la ansiedad y la frustración.

Es cuando Sasuke pierde el control de sí mismo y de esos sentimientos que intenta acallar si mucho éxito.

Porque no quiere admitir que está enamorado de aquel que sólo usa su cuerpo.

Porque se ha enamorado de Naruto y no quiere admitirlo y nunca lo hará.

* * *

YOSHHHH! XD

qué tal les ha parecido? XD

El segundo cap de este drama loco! XD vamos a ver qué pasará ahora! :o he decidido (o más bien mientras escribía sucedió xD) que el fic, aunq sean caps cortos seran más de lo que pensaba :D

así que habrá más complicaciones y más placebos xD

espero les haya gustado! XD

Proximamente:

El placebo de ...¡Será sorpresa! :D

**¿Review?~**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
